Meeting the family
by lunaluv22
Summary: Clark and connor baby sitt drax, and find out he's not the person they thought he was.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the family

Clark and connor have to look after drax, and find out he's not who they thought he was. Disclaimer I don't own anything, wish I did though.

"Batman are you sure this can't wait? Connor and I have to meet someone" superman said over his comlink. As he flew to where batman and the young justice team was. "I'm surtan" batman said ending the coneversation, superman shied, "first he wants me to spend more time with connor. And now that I am he's making it difficalt" he muutered landig. He walked into the warehouse, the first thing he saw was the young justice team excluding robin. They were all ingured what happened?" He asked, "we'd kinda like to know, too" superboy told him. "Huh?" Superman said confused, "I believe I can explain" superman turned, to see brainy and robin.

Both were hurt, robin seemed to be scanning and running tests on, brainy. "Brainy? What are you doing here?" He asked, "we had a little glich with a time buble and we landed here" brainy told him. "We?" Superman asked, brainy pointed, superman turned and gasped. Drax zod stood in hancuffs (batman's handcuffs) next to batman. "You've got some explaning to do" batman told him, superman told them about going to the future, meeting brainy and drax. "So, he's like us?" Superboy asked, "yea, I am" drax said, "and I don't like being talked about when I'm in the same room" "sorry superboy told him.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Kidflash asked, reseving a glare from drax, "yea, he's fast with the speed. Not so much with the mouth" robin told him, drax snickered. "We can't send you back to the phantom zone" brainy said, "but he only destroyed the one in the future so-" "he means he doesn't want to send him there" robin inturubted. "Why?" Superman asked, batman grabbed drax's cape and pulled. Reveling his ripped costume and showing his scar covered chest and side, some only a day old.

"We oviosely didn't and couldn't do that" robin told him, "drax, what if we told you, you didn't have to go back to the phantom zone?" Brainy asked, "what would I have to do?" Drax asked, "stop being evil" superman said, "that all?" Drax asked expecting more, "yes" superman told him. "Anything's better than that place" drax whispered, he's supost to be the gratest heroes. Of course he's not gonna say all the condisions with them around drax thought. "Where's he gonna stay?" Kidflash asked, "with us" superboy said, "come on dad he needs us" he said seeing superman was going to upject.

"Besides you guys are the only ones strong enogh to handle him, if he goes astray" artimis said. "Fine" superman said, batman removed the cuffs and pushed, him towards the other two kryptonians. "Come on we should get you cleaned up" superman said drax didn't speak. He just flew up arms crossed waiting for them, superman shied. And grabbed superboy's hand since he hadn't quite gotten the hang of flying yet and they flew off. "You guys should head back to mount justice" robin told the others. "Can you wait here a sec?" He asked brainy, he nodded, robin whispered something to batman.

Superman, superboy, and draxx land outside superman opened the window. "Well, welcome to your new home" he told drax, drax didn't awnser he just walked in behind superboy. "Connor, could you get the first aidkit?" He asked, closing the window, "sure, dad" conor said. Drax looked around the small apartment, "we should see how bad those cuts really are" superman said. Drax nodded taking off his shirt, as he did he heard superman making a call. "Sorry, but something came up, ok so tomarrow insted, bye" he said hanging up.

He looked up as connor came in carring the first aidkit, "thank you, connor" he said taking the kit. Connor nodded and walked to his room, "superman I-" "you can call me clark" he told him. "Ok clark I know I'm gonna have to go back if I don't follow the-" "drax it's ok just sit down" clark said montaning in front of him. Drax knelt in frount of him, his back to him. Superman winced seeing all the cuts some looked infected. He ran a hand down a strange scar in the shape of a cresent moon, "that's not a scar" drax told him. "Huh?" Clark asked, "that's a birthmark" drax told him, "it looks cool, but what have you been doning?" He asked, dapping the cuts with iadine, drax gritted his teeth. Not letting even a hiss out no matter how the iadine stang.

After he disinfected the cuts superman bandged them, "ok you can stand up" superman told him. Drax did, "we'll get your costume fixed tomarrow, right now let's get some sleep" clark told him. Drax followed him to his (clark's) bed room, "these are a little big. But they'll have to do till we can get some your size" he said, handing drax the pj. Drax went into the bath room to change clark changed himself and got in bed. He was reading when drax came out, he looked over at him, he was suprized by the sight he saw.

He knew, drax was as tall as, connor from seeing them standing next to each other. But he'd always thought, drax had more mucle because of his strength and indurence. But as he looked at drax now, he saw a small boy staring at him, his clothes hung off him slightly. His hands were hiddan by his sleaves, and the shirt hung off one shoulder. Exposing his pale chest and skinny shoulders, drax looked like he could get lost in the clothes. He's so small superman thought staring at him, drax walked over trying not to trip on the bottums.

He climbed onto the bed, "uh, drax this is my bed" superman said as drax climbed onto the bed. "I know daddy" drax told him lying down next to him, superman's eyes widened. Drax just closed his eyes and grabbed the pillow, I know what he really wants, he's the same as them. He wants to do the same things that they did drax thought. Remembering what the prisners in the phantom zone did to him. The men always made me call them daddy when they did it drax thought, squeezing the pillow.

He was suprised to feel someone gently rub his head, he opened his eyes to see superman petting his head gently. "Y-you're not going to do anything?" He asked, "no, of course not why would you think that?" Superman asked, drax avoided his eyes, superman stared, "no wonder you were so desprate to get out" he whispered. He pulled, drax into a hug him "I'm so sorry we sent you back there" he whispered. Drax was over whelmed he'd never had someone care about him before. All the emotions he was feling were, too much, he pushed away and looked down. "I guess I desirved it" he muuttered holding back tears, clark put a hand on his shoulder. "No one desirves what you've been through" he told him.

Drax looked at him "so you won't send meback?" He asked, "no, but I don't want you to go back to being evil. I don't want to have to fight you and I know connor won't want to fight you" clark told him. Drax's gaze driffted down wards, "do you think brainy will forgive me?" He asked, superman smiled, "yes, and I'm sure he'll want to be friends" he told him. Drax smiled sadly, "thanks and I am sorry I never should've belived my mum and dad, but-" "but they're your parents" clark finished. "Yea" drax said, he stiffled a yawn, clark russled his hair.

"Maybe you should stay in here tonight" Clark said, "ok, can you leave the lights on?" Drax asked as clark reached for the light swich, "I'll leave the lamp on ok?" Clak said, drax nodded, they lay down "good night, drax" clak said, "good night, daddy" he heard drax whisper. Drax slept peacefully till he heard a sound, as he opened his eyes someone grabbed him from behind. Making sure to cover his mouth, and pin his arms to his sides, pulling him out of the apartmebt. And onto the roff, the person threw drax on the roff.

Drax landed on his hands and knees, he turned and saw who abducked him. "No" he whispered, as he stared at general zod, "hello son" he said barring his monsteruse teeth in an evil grin. Drax tried to crawl away, but triped on the pj bottums. He felt zod grabbed him roughly by his ginger-brown hair, he lifted drax's head up, keeping his body pinned under his foot. "You've forgotten how to act towds your father already?" He asked, drax didn't awnser he just bit his lip, zod grinned "well no problum I'll be happy to reteach it to you" he said grabbing drax's rists.

Drax shook tears burning in his eyes, "D-daddy" he whispered, "good, but too late" zod told him. "He's not talking to you!" Someone cried, zod turned in time to get hit with four rays. Drax turned on his side he saw clark rush past him, and connor kneeling next to him. He pulled drax close eyes on zod, drax looked to where he was and clark and zod fighting. "You saved me" he said turning back to connor, "of coures you're my brother" connor told him. "I've never had a brother before" drax said.

"Well you do now" connor told him, "are you ok?" Clark asked, drax saw zod tied up tight. "I am now" drax said "good because I don't want anyone hurting my boys" clark told him. Drax closed his eyes and leanded on clark, but when drax opened his eyes he found himself alone in clark's room. He sat up, "I see you're awake" drax turned to see clark. He walked in carring a tray with food on him, "I didn't know how hungry you were. So I might have gone over board" he said setting the tray down in drax's lap.

"No, it's perfect" drax said digging in, I guess they don't eat verry much in that prison clark thought. As he watched drax eat, connor walked in he stood in the door way. He saw his dad sitting on the bed next ot drax, he noticed his dad was looking at drax. The way batman often looked at robin, connor smiled and went to his room, clark told connor about what drax had gone through in the phantom zone. The kid needs this after what he's been through, besides I know dad loves me he thought.

He grabbed some clothes and carried them back to his dad's room, he saw drax swig down the milk. "You were hungry" he said, drax nodded "here I don't know if they'll fit. But you need something to wear" connor told him handing him the clothes. "Thanks" drax said taking the clothes, clark and connor left the room, taking the now empty tray to the kitchen. "We should take him to get some clothes before we meet with them" connor told him. "We will" clark told him setting the tray down.

Drax walked in wearing the clothes connor lent him, the boots fit, but if it weren't for the belt. The pants would've fallen down, the black T-shirt hung off his shoulder. "Come on, drax we're gonna get you some clothes that'll fit you" clark told him. "Ok" drax said the three left and went to a shop drax tried on sevral outfits he liked. Then he found a pair of pjs he liked, "thank you for buying these for me" he said carring sevral bags out. "No problum" clark said as they waled to the park.

Drax looked around the park, then to clark and connor, who were walking ahead of him. He saw them wave to two people "good to see you, ma, pa" clark said. "Hello clark, connor and who's this?" The woman asked, seeing drax, drax tried to hid behind clark. "This is drax zod" cllark told her, "oh this is the young man" she said. As clark stepped aside, "uh hi" drax whispered, "don't be afraid, I'm martha. And I'm going to be your grand mother" drax smiled weakly at he, she smiled brightly at him.

After they finished talking and clark gave his mother, drax's costume to fix. They walked down town till they saw someone furmilare, "hey robin" connor said, "oh hey" robin said. "Here batman told me to give you these" he said handing an envolope to clark. "Adoption papers just what we were going to pick up" clark told him. "Cool oh bats also wanted me to pick up drax and connor he wants to start drax's traing" robin told him. "Ok oh how's brainy?" Clark asked, "good he spent most of last night getting to know his father" robin told him. "Father" all three kryptonians nearly cried in suprise, "yea when I ran some tests I found that here and batman are relared" robin explained. "So I guess the both of us got a new family" drax whispered smiling as he, clark and connor followed robin to mount justice.


	2. Chapter 2

Same yet diffrent

Bruce notices some ways drax is simalure ye diffrent from clark and connor. Warning slash, disclaimer I don't own anything.

One: As bruce walked into the kitchen in mt. justice, he heard people talking, as he entured he saw drax and connor. "Come on try some" connor said pushing a glass of cream soda towards drax. "I did and I'd rather have something that's not so sweet and with out peper" drax said pushing the drink away. So not all kryptonians like sweets he thought. "You want something?" Drax asked, noticing bruce, connor turned to him suprised not having heard him come in. "Just getting some tea" he said, "mind if I have some unsweetaned?" Drax asked, bruce nodded turning to fix the tea. "You want some?" Drax asked, connor, "no, way" connor said.

Two: "Begin" bruce called as drax and connor trained, bruce watched them fight. Drax fought like most super streangth users, but he didn't need to be taught to use his brain. He doged connor's punchs with eas, drax flipped and landed gracfully behind him. He grabbed connor's arm and flipped him so he was lying on his back. **Fail **the computer anounced, "good fight" drax said reaching out his hand connor slapped his hand away. Drax frowned and walked over to bruce and black canary, "did I do something wrong?" He asked, "no sweety, superboy's just being a sore loser" black canary said placinng a hand on his shoulder. "Why did you asume you did some thing wrong?" Bruce asked, "he got mad and my dad got mad when I did something wrong" drax said. "Just because someone gets mad doesn't mean you did something wrong" bruce told him. "Ok" drax chirpped sounding like superman for a minute.

Three: "Brainiac 5, robin time to go" bruce called, bainy and robin came running. He turned to see drax by the telaporter, "when you come back will you help me with a new move?" He asked, bruce raised an eyebrow hidden by his mask, "ask clark for help" he said. "You're better at thinking moves through" drax said, "fine we'll talk about it when we get back" bruce said. Drax smirked and wwalked over to aqualad.

Four: Bruce watched as dax and brainy gracefully doged the others attacks, he notices that they haven't even broken a sweat. And the others are panting, drax flipped landing on his hands. He did a side kick knocking aqualad, connor, and kidflash on the ground. And brainy grabbed robin's leg and tossed in into artimis and m'gan. "Nice job you two" clark told them, drax and brainy reached up and pulled out their ear plugs. "Oh hey why are they on the ground?" Drax asked, clark stared, "you two put in your ear plugs thinking it was just a work out. And drown out everything with music" bruce guessed. "Yea" they said "keep beating them like that you can listen to music all you want" bruce told them. "Maybe you and connor should give it a try" drax told clark.

Five: Bruce was working on the computure when he heard someone storm in. Drax walked up to him and just stood next to him arms crossed, "stupid jerks, they have no right" he muttered. "Who?" Bruce asked noticing he wasn't about to leave. "Clark and connor" drax awnsered, "what'd they do?" Bruce asked, "I was talking to someone after school. You know like a friend then connor comes over and pulls me away. Not saying anything I ask him what his problum was, he just pulls me back here. And the second we're here he says I can't hang out with kids from school, I'd been trying to keep my cool. But I scream at him saying that I like are team, but I wanted to have friends at school too. He just start yelling saying I din't need anyone else. And demainding to know why I wanted anyone else anyway, then daddy comes over he asks why we're yelling. Connor says that he was just trying to protect me from the kids at school. I try and explain he's just being a posesive jerk, but daddy just agreed with connor. He actuly agrees with him!" drax cried.

Drax panted "sorry, but I just had to vent and you and brainy seem like you know what's like to deal with their posesiveness. And brainy seemed buisy with wally and robin trying to prank him" drax said recrossing his arms. "So not all kryptonians are posesive" bruce said, "most are, but my mum wasn't." Drax smiled slightly "she was always nice to me, never posesive she tried to protect me from them. She even tried to teach me right from wrong, she, she made me promice I'd never treat people like objects" drax said sadness in his voice. "I'm here if you need to talk" bruce told him. Drax smiled, "thanks and could you not tell my daddy and brother I'm headed to the beach?" Drax asked, "sure" bruce said, as drax left.

Six: "Querl hand me that test tube" bruce said, "yes father" querl said, he handed him the tube. "Father" "yes?" "Drax invited me to watch a movie with him and the rest of the team. "Sure" bruce said, he noticed how drax often liked spending time with querl. He knew drax had a crush on him, but he also knew qurl felt the same way. "As long as it stops at kissing, they can date" he whispered, as he continued working.


	3. Chapter 3

You're not a monster

Drax doesn't understand why everyone thinks of batman as a monster. Disclaimer I don't own anything,

Drax sat on the couch, he was thinking about what people told him about batman. "I see why they respect him, but fear him?" He laughted, "so he's a little tough, he's not a monster" he whispered. He jumped up hearing the alarms he ran to where batman and the team was. "Luthor is working with an unknown partner, we need you all to find out who" batman told them. They changed into their costumes, and headed to lexcorp. It was night so everyone had gone home, the team waited as brainy and robin hacked the computure. They had just broken through the fire wall when they heard voices outside. They hid as the came in, drax and connor peaked out from under the desk to see the people.

They saw luthor talking to his partner, drax's eyes widened as he reconized the man. "I'm glad we have an agreement general zod" luthor said, "zod?" Connor whispered, drax elbowed him and put a fingure to his lips. "But isn't that-" connor was cut off as zod picked up the desk. "You've got cockroches here luthor" he said glaring at the two smaller kryptonians. The others jumped out luthor ran out of the room, m'gan and artimus ran after him. Kidflash ran towds zod, but zod slamed him with the desk into the wall shattering it. Drax took to the sky and blasted him with his heat vision. Destracting him while kuldur and connor attacked.

Zod growled and knocked kuldur into a wall, knocking him out cold. Drax manged to punch zod in the face, connor attempted to do the same. But zod grabbed his fist, connor cried out in pain as zod crushed connor's arm. Zod threw connor, drax caught him, robin and brainy flippedgracefully. Robin threw sevral bombs and brainy blasted him, zod cried out in anoyed. Robin flipped and brainy flew, zod grabbed them. Drax and connor both heard the sicking cracks, and brainy and robin's cries. As their bones were broken, drax set connor down and flew to zod, zod threw brainy and robin across the room. And grabbed drax's knee, drax screamed as it shattered.

Zod glared at the red Z on drax's chest, "why do you have that?" He growled, despite the pain drax grinned. At knowing something zod didn't, "wouldn't you like to know?" He said, he kicked zod, digging his heel in and leaving a longscar going down his chest. Zod cried out in pain and threw drax to where connor was, connor grabbed drax's arm and helped him up. "You'll pay for hurting them" drax panted, "who's gonna make me?" Zod sneared, before drax could repile a shadowy figure broke through the skylight. And landed in frountof them batman both he and connor relized. Batman emidatly went to check on robin and brainy, zod flew up in and tempted a sneak attack.

But batman turned and punched him in the face, drax atempted to go help him. But connor held his arm, drax saw he was in shock he watched, as batman led zod away. Once he detemined drax and connor were far enough away, he pulled out his kryptonite. Zod fell to his knees "you'll never hurt them again" batman told him, he punched zod, drax watched frozen in shock. Connor tightened his grip scared as batman continuedto hit zod. Even after he lost consceness only stopping when superman and wonderwoman stopped him. Batman pulled out of their grasp and walked over to robin and brainy. He picked them up gently and left without a word or even a grunt.

Wonderwoman called the other justice league members for back up, and superman helped connor and drax back to mt. justice. Drax growned as he woke and sat up. "I really hate surgaries" he muttered rubbing his knee, he looked over at connor. "What's wrong? They have to do surgary on your arm?" He asked, "he's still freaked about last night" artimis told him. "Oh well everyone has there fears" drax said picking up a cruch by his bed. "Wait you're not freaked out?" M'gan asked, "I've seen worse" drax said. Leaning on the cruch and heading to his room, he changed into savilan clothes. He then went to the tellaporter, he checked the memory for where batman, robin, and brainy went.

Once he found it he went there, he then walked to wayne manor, once there he knocked on the door. "Hello?" A man with white hair awnsered, "hi I'm here to see mr. wayne" drax said. "I'm sorry master wayne's indesposed at the minute, you'll have to come back later" the man said. Drax shied anoyed he'd walked for miles and his knee was killing him. "I'm friends with robin and brainiac 5" he said lowering his voice. "Do come in sir" the man siad moving so he could, "thanks, hey my knees killing me, can I sit down?" Drax asked, "go right a head I'll let master bruce know you're here" the man said. Drax nodded and sat down he only had to wait a few secounds, before bruce came into the room. "I geuss I shouldn't be supripresed since you have X-ray vision too" he said. Drax snorted, "X-ray visoin that's a cruch and I only use thoughs when I have to" drax told him.

"So then how'd you find out?" Bruce asked, "robin said you payed for everything. So you had to be rich and you guys live in gothom so I just seached around and found you" drax told him. "you could have a good carear as a detective a head of you" bruce told him. Drax smiled, "so why are you here?" Bruce asked, "Well I just wanted to see what the so called monster lokked like with out the mask" drax told him. "You've been talking to the others" bruce said "yes and I saw what happened last night. But I still don't se why they fear you, they're not evil so why should they?" Drax asked, "You don't fear me?" Bruce asked, "no, I respect you, but I don't see you as a monster. My father's a monster, you're the hero who stopped him" drax told him.

"Does clark know you're here?" Bruce asked, "no, I didn't tell anyone, are brainy abd robin ok?" Drax asked, " they need to heal, in time you can see them when they wake up" bruce told him. "I'll call clark you hungry?" "Yes" drax said, "what would you like?" Bruce asked, "I don't know anythings fine" drax said, "I'll have alfred bring you something you just rest your knee" bruce told him. "Ok I will and I still don't see how they consider you a monster" drax whispered.


End file.
